second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Craturnalia
"I swear, even their festivities are scary" -Morodo'Kamun, Udkavongo embassador to the Dominion- Every republic, kingdom and empire in the galaxy has some festivities of its own. In the Commonwealth, it is a mix of many, coming both from the human ancestors of Earth and the many other races who have joined them over the decades. Kithri for instance, devoid of culture before they were "uplifted" by humanity, have accepted many human festivities, Christmas being amongst their favourites for the sharing of gifts between familiars and friends. For many, including Alir, Udkavongo and Karthemas, these festivities are more enjoyed than they are understood, as even the descendants of the first people to settle Ortus have forgotten much about the reasoning behind their traditions. To the surprise of many humans, there is a festivity in the North which has a few similarities with their own Christmas and is enjoyed by many realms, including many in the East and South. More surprising still is the origin of this festivity: The Favsim Dominion. As imperialistic and militaristic as the Favsim are, they too have traditions they follow and festivities to celebrate, '''Craturnalia '''being amongst the most important and one of the few which does not require any display of force. The legend Craturnalia, also known as "The Day of Craturnos", celebrates the coming of this mythological creature to the homeworld of the Favsim during the ancient times. A great disease had scoured the land, with millions dying and others having to leave their homes in search for food and shelter. Such was the hunger and strife that survivors fought one-another for even the smallest field, until soon it seemed the whole Favsim race would die before the year's end. It was during these dark times when Craturnos finally arrived. Said to be the son of the Favsim gods Epus and Ecuonos, it had chosen to leave the halls of the gods to help the Favsim in their time of need. Using bone, weed, rock and root as its cloak, it appeared before many a desperate group, its four, glowing red eyes determined yet also kind. Even the most blood-hungry Favsim could do nothing but lower his weapon, certain that he was truly before an envoy of the twin gods. Unlike the survivors, Craturnos knew of where the Favsim would find food and shelter. Following the great spirit across mountains and rivers, thousands, if not millions of Favsim found fertile lands and valleys filled with animals to hunt. Still, the first group who found this treasure had to vow first to share it with any who came after, for the Craturnos' gift was not for one sole Favsim. As the year reached its end, the Favsim still lived. More than that, they were happy and sharing all that the Craturnos had given to them. Making great, long tables of wood or stone, they sang and danced, the Craturnos sitting at the table's head as the guest of honor. The morning after the year's end, the Craturnos had left the world of the Favsim. Still, many believed it had just returned to the palace of the gods, many miles under the world's crust, to wait until the next party. And so it was that, every year afterwards, the Favsim swore to celebrate this sacred festival and share what they have with friend and rival alike, all in honor of the son of the twin gods. Craturnalia in the Dominion and beyond In the Favsim Dominion Despite their near-obsession with strenght and military might, the Favsim try hard not to spill blood or conquer during this festivity. Even the Tyrannus himself, the ruler of the whole Dominion, does his best to make sure no battles are fought during the coming of Craturnos, specially amongst Favsim. In the homeworld, the Favsim build with ancient tools great tables and dozens of chairs of wood and stone to prepare for the coming of the Craturnos. Representations of the god itself are sat at the head of the table, all crowned with a long skull of long horns and four, glowing-red eyes. Terrifying for non-Favsim guests, the Craturnos is indeed quite loved by the Favsim youth, many of whom brig him gifts of food and drink as thanks for another year (Favsim priests eat said food and drink while the children are asleep, just so they believe the Craturnos has accepted their offerings). While it is not mandatory, most Favsim do not celebrate the festivities at their homes or even in the cities. Following the example of their ancestors, they travel outside of their cities and towns to build their tables, bring gifts and prepare to dance and party. Most of the dances happen not on the ground, but the large tables the Favsim build (one of the reasons why it is not rare for the Favsim to repair these tables several times during the festivities). In Other realms of the North The Udkavongo and Ahadi both celebrate the festivity, each in its own way. The Udkavongo actually build giant representations of the Craturnos and celebrate amongst nature. The Ahadi, far more business-like, have company dinners where the section boss dresses up as the Craturnos to keep up worker morale. Category:Favsim Category:Events